Sailor Moon Fears
by HikaruSakura
Summary: This takes place after stars. There are new sailors in this and every one from the past series comes back (that is good i mean) a new villan new powers a new moon cat named Ginger.
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon Fears  
  
After that battle agents' sailor galaxy the gang returned to a normal life. Or so they thought it was about one in the morning Mamoru, Usagi, and Rae. Where having a dream."Where am I?" "Help me!" "Huh where are you tell me ""some one help I'm sacred mama daddy where are you!" then all .of a sudden a young girl came into view. she had her hair like Usagi and Luna (when Luna was in human form in sailor moon s move) "HEY LITTELE GIRL WHEARE AM I!"  
  
Then all of a sudden the dream ended. And only Mamoru Ray and Usagi had that dream. Meanwhile there was a silent explosion near by "Finally were hear it to the dimension block to very long! ! " "Well this is planet earth dear sis it looks more pretty then I imaged" "It looks pretty to you."  
  
"It will when where done with it. Our master will pleased " "Only if we can find the purest love crystal or else we will never be able to tern this planet in to one like ours" "I wonder why our home planet has been distorting its self." "Cause we haven't found the write love energy!" "Well this is the last planet sis might as well start tomorrow. Maybe this plants love energy can save our world." " Remember it has to be the purest or else it may not satisfy the master!" "I know lets go maybe we should try the high school since there leading up to there love peak you know" "Perfect well start tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Samantha if you don't get up you will never make it to school on time!""WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!" "By mom see you when I get home!" Soon as Samantha go out she bumped into Makto and Minako "oh that hurt" "sorry Samantha why are acting like your going to be late?" joked Macro  
  
"Huh I thought I already was!?" Exclaimed Samantha " Here let me see you're watched hear it is you didn't set it back a hour," said Minako "What! I' sorry Minako Makto I thought I was going to be late" "Whanna walk with us Samantha?" Asked Minako " Sure if you don't mind" "Come on or we will be late!" exclaimed Makto  
  
Then the three girls walked to school together laughing the hole way. During lunch Samantha asked Minako, Makto, Amy, and Usagi if they wanted to stay the night. "Sure!" they yelled "What time do we come?"Asked Amy "6 OK cause I need to se if Ray wants to come to." "All right .Hey whey are though to all ways looking at every one and taking one person at a time and then that person never comes back!" exclaimed Minako  
  
  
  
"Barren and Juliana do seem weird don't they" whispered Usagi "Come on guys I was weird when I first came here and besides though are only roomers after all"said Samantha "Hey why don't we invite them over to eat with us since this is only there first day"said Samantha "Well we need to go and study for our test so were going to the library sorry" Then they were gone "traders they didn't want to eat with them so the left fine I will go alone"  
  
  
  
Samantha struggled to get to Bern and Juliana darnet why dose this cafeteria all ways have to be so crowded. Then Samantha looked up and they were gone "just where did they disagreed to!" then she went out in to the hall way then she saw them they had got into a fight with the school bully Who apparently had a crush on her? "Come on you better tell us where are pall is " boomed Mike Then he pushed Juliana on to the ground and started to punch Bern."MIKIE STOP THIS AT ONCE!" screeched Samantha " hey sweaty stay out of this" Samantha ran and slapped mike on the face so hard you can see her hand mark "Mike please don't fight with these two I'll help look for richer latter OK?" Then mike nodded and he and the others left. Juliana and Bern just looked at Samantha "Hear " Samantha handed Bern a handkerchief to stop his nosebleed and pulled Juliana off the floor "Are you to OK?" "Ha thanks "they said " I hate when he starts to fight cause then he acts like he's drunk!" "So he's not your boyfriend?" Said Juliana "Good god no but he sticks up for me he was my first friend I ever had when I moved hear." Juliana and Bern just looked at Samantha with a gratitude " what is this power I fell she may have the love crystal we are looking for "thought Juliana Later that evening at Samantha's house "So you made new friends huh"said Minako "ha and you stooped mike from wiping Bern's but that was brave! But now I think you may have to boys after you lucky dog!" exclaimed Makto "Huh what do you mean?" asked Samantha "Well remainder Bern did not take his eyes of you the rest of school!" hollered Usagi "Come one guys give her a rest," said Amy "Sure Ames lets get some sleep"said Usagi "Hold on I has to get my cat. It's weird a few days ago when that hole was in the ground and a cute mark came on her for head."  
  
"WWWWHAT KIND OF MARK?" Asked Minako Then Samantha came back in to the room with a little cat it was mix with all sorts of coolers and at the top of it's for head there was a golden yellow crescent moon. "Usagi we better tell Luna and atriums about this moon cat."Wisperd ray But they did not know that they were near by and just now had seen the cat. "Atriums we better cheek this out."Said Luna When the went to bed the cat looked at them all."Mabye one of these girls could be the mesh to the embrown crystal but how can I find out with out waking them up!" thought the cat " And what about these new student they seem pretty wired maybe they have something to do with the enemy."  
  
But little did the cat know Luna and Atriums were watching her and had heard every word she had said."Beter get this over with. By glow of the sun by a light of a new day answer my call I Ginger command to appear .RALEAS!" "Luna what do you think she's doing?" Atriums turned around and Luna was not there. "Luna where are you?" Atriums turned and face towed the cat but there was a human girl in her pace she had long brown hair and green eyes and she was clenching a necklace. "STOP was you are!" Yelled Luna and then the 4 girls woke up (not Samantha)  
  
"Who are you?"Asked Minako " Hold on guys I sense something about her." warned Ray "You do not have to be a afraid of me sailor solders of the 5 planets sailor mercury mars Venus Jupiter and moon." Said the girl "What do you want?"Asked Usagi " I only want to give you all new powers since a new villain has landed on earth and are ready to attack." "Who are you and who is our enemy?"  
  
"I am the garden of the sun kingdom and the Procter of the embrown crystal and I am not sure about your enemy because when the enemy that made my kingdom vanish 2 thousand years ago ever returned I would have my memory back and go find the princess to, make sure she's safe the I would go find the embrown crystal only the 3 princess can use but Im sorry I don't know much about this enemy." " You were also talking about a messiah for what are going to use her for?" asked Luna "That is the person who can acutely control the crystal" " But do you know who she is?" asked Amy "No I do not now I am worried that she may been danger!" The next day at Usage's house ' Luna I wonder what should I do to try to find this messiah Luna can you get me my commentator?" "Shore but why do you need it " " To call Haruka Mirchru and Setsuna and Hotaru."  
  
Then Luna got it for Usagi Luna was worried about her she just Mamoru again defeated a enemy and now there was another on." Haruka come in Haruka" '' Oh please let her be in or else I will have to call her up and leave a message " mumbled Usagi "Haruka here who is it?" "Haruka it's me Usagi can you get the others and meet me in the park in one hour?" " Shore see you soon" Later that day but in the hide out "OUR MASTER is not sissified with these boys love energy we took." Said Juliana " But what more can we do if he doesn't like their energy our planet will die!" " Shut up I sense people near maybe we should take a random amount from Different verities of humans my dear brother." "Perfect we will start with these kids in the park."  
  
" Molly comes on" "I come Melvin " "Caredna lord of the night sky I command you to awaken. AWAKEN!" screamed Juliana "I am hear my lord, " said Cardna "I want you to take their love crystals .NOW!" "Yes I will not fail you" " Melvin this is beautiful" " HATE TAFUN!" "AHHHHHHH MOLLY" "MILVEN "Screamed Molly "I'm so weak "  
  
Then molly and Melvin collapse and hovering over them was a crystal " Well done Caredna." "STOP WRITE THERE!" Screamed a voice " Who's there?" screened Juliana "On behalf of the moon I will write wrongs and rights over evil and that would be you!"' " Shooting star of rock of wind I'm sailor Uranus guided by the planet Uranus!" "Shooting star of speed of water Neptune giddied by the planet Neptune!" "Shooting star of time of space Pluto giddied by the planet Pluto!" "Shooting star of death and rebirth Saturn giddied by the plant Saturn!"  
  
"OH SUTUP SAILOR BRATS!" scrammed Juliana " Caredna get ride of them.NOW! Sailor solders it was nice knowing you HA HA HA HA HA HA"  
  
" Hate typhoon!"  
  
"Silence wall!" screamed Saturn '' Neptune deep submerge!"  
  
'' ha ha that dose not work on me sailor scouts!" Then sailor Saturn and Neptune were caught in the attack And were taken way up in the sky and slammed down in the ground "NEPTUN SATURN!" screamed sailor moon "Ha I told you could not beat me"  
  
"Darn you! UNANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
  
"PLUTO DEDLY SCREAM!" "Wait guys don't attack! Hollered sailor moon But it was to late the same thing happened to the others. Then Sailor Moon was thinking what ginger said that they would Need new powers to fight this enemy. " Sailor moon you must focus on your planet to be able To win!" commanded Ginger  
  
"She's right!" "YOUR MOON DUST CREEP!" "What?" "SILVER MOON POWER . KISS!" hollered Sailor moon Then all of a sudden a rush of energy came to her and the attack destroyed  
  
The monster. "DARN! I cant believe she destroyed him we used him to over throe Barrel!" screamed Juliana " Maybe it's because Barely was easy to over throw and she was weak Well get those sailor scouts look the are not that strong cause we had 4 of them!" repaid Bern Then all you could hear was those two laughing.  
  
Hi! I hope you like this I have been working on this or a while I am. All most done the first half of Sailor Moon Fears. Please Review this if you like it!" 


	2. A new power

Sailor Moon Fears  
  
  
  
" MORING MOM!' yells Usagi  
  
" Bye sweaty "  
  
Willie she was walking she met Ginger at the corner. "Hi ginger was up?" " Well I what you told me about this enemy are sure you don't want me To meat these other sailor scouts. Is there some thing you need to tell me? " It's just I don't want you to fight with them we'll talk later Cause I better get to school OK se yea latter."  
  
"Wow I almost had to tell her that they did not want to help her and told me to stay away from her.'' Usagi thought as she ran down the street. Then latter that day during art class Samantha, Mike, Brian, and Amy were partners and Willie Amy and Samantha were working to gather on what they will do Bern only watched Samantha and Mike was ready to punch Bernie brains out. And that afternoon Amy and Samantha were talking about the project. "So we are going to do a clogged about our favorite people Or amorous.'' Said Samantha  
  
'' Mike and Bern were incredible all they did was fight!" " But do you know what they are fighting over?"Asked Amy " Not really I was trying to focus over our project.'' Then Amy started to laugh,  
  
" Come on they were fighting over you!"  
  
Then Samantha stop dead in her tract and started to blush so hard she looked she had a fever. " No way why would any one do that over me. And I DON'T KNOW EATHER OF THEM RELL WELL WHY WEOULD THEY LIKE ME!" "Maybe because you are the only one that did not judge them soon as they got hear and when you help Bern after the fight I would under stand."  
  
Replied Amy " Come on Samantha." Amy said as she slammed Willie Samantha and Amy were to gather. Makto and Minako Were talking about the new enemy Rai was trying to do a fire reading Reading on the sun princess and this knew enemy and most important The dream she had. " Ancient fire's of mars lend me your wisdom lend me your knowledge!" Then a small figure came into the fire it was forming a woman that looked like neo-queen serenity and she was holding some thing that looked like Luna pi. "Who could this person be? Is it Rini grown up or chibi-chibi?" Thought Ray  
  
Latter that night a small kitten was walking near the Hino shrine Then at the house were the outer were at. "Maybe we should help the earth's at stake Haruka!" hollered Setsuna " It's none of our business to interfere with them we found our princess We don't need threes!" Haruka screamed "But what are we going to do about this enemy she can give us the power we need!" said Hotaru Then Haruka just stood there thinking what to say so far they almost Got killed if it weren't for Sailor Moon. If she did not talk to ginger she would not know what to do. " Fine I will give her a chance since she did help sailor moon to fight the monster." Said Haruka  
  
" Thank you sailor scouts of the outer solar system." The a little cat came in " Sailor Uranus Pluto Neptune Saturn! This will be although Fight but if you want I can give you new powers." Haruka just glared at the cat. Then looked at the others then back and nodded. "OK just listen.'' "By glow of this planet I call upon the power to guide the Sailor solders to the way of victory! POWER RALISE!" hollered ginger Then a light appeared over them of the uniform color of their planet. " By shore of the wind guided by the sea I Neptune call for power make up!" Shouted Michael  
  
" By power of rock and speed I Uranus call for power Make up!" Shouted Mara " By time I command with space by its side I Pluto call for power make up!" Shouted Setsuna "By power of rebirth and distraction I Saturn call for your power make up!" shouted Hotaru Then the light vanishes and they were in eternal sailor form. "What is this?" asked Neptune " This is your new power it will be great to use agents our enemy.'' Then the little cat left them full of questions. " Well at least well be able to protect our princess." said Uranus And the others only nodded with agreement. The next day was a day off from school. And Samantha was just thinking of going to the park And work on her half of the project but she did not know that Bern was near by. " OK that looks good but what colors should I use? Darned!"  
  
" maybe you should try red, orange and yellow though three work well together." Said Bern " Do you think they will work with this?" She turned her head and looked at him. " Yes certainly see how the blend. "Your write they will work with this thanks. Whana sit down?'' Then the were talking and Juliana was dialing on the next target. " That man who attack me and Bern well be a perfect chose he would be our next target. Silcona!'' " Yes mam" " This well is prefect." " Hey you boy what do you think you are doing!" hollered Mike as he pointed his finger at Bern " Huh mike?" said Samantha  
  
" Oh mike I have a friend who would like to meat you '' said Juliana " What who are you?" " Well just say IM no friend of yours!"  
  
Then she jumped down and showed her self she had long Blue green hair cold black eyes. " Come on out SILCONA!'' she screamed " I'm hear " Then a snake like figure comes out of a black tunnel. " I will leave them to you I hope you get a blast out of them ha!" " MIKE GET OUT OF THE WAY!'' screamed Samantha She was going to run to Mike but Bern garbed her arm so she would no go When she turned around to looked at him he was in his alien form But she did not know that it was he.  
  
" Let go of me you monster!" Samantha screamed " Stay back'' He clenched even harder on her wrist were it was red. " Silcona do it take this boys love crystal!" Then a red light hit him and a purple Diamond shaped crystal came out of him. " NOOOOOOOOOOOO MIKE!"  
  
" VENUS LOVE AND BUTYE SHOKE!"  
  
The the monster blew write in to Bern and Samantha That broke his connoting that he had on her. "DARN SAILOR SCOUTS!" Then as fast as she could she ran to mike. " Mike pleas wake up!" " Samantha I sorry to worry you but take care." Then he fainted. " MIKE!''  
  
Then she turned around and glared at Bern " Well I better go se ya soon sailor scouts Silcona Finnish them off!" Then the monster got up and was charging toward sailor Venus " Move Venus run!" Samantha ran and jumped and pushed Venus out of the way and took the hit. " AH!" Samantha screamed Then Ginger showed up with the gang. " Look a monster we better transform!" said Ray " Jupiter crystal power make up!" " Mercury crystal power make up!" " Mars crystal Power make up!" " Eternal moon make up!"  
  
" Samantha! No!" hollered Venus  
  
" I must do some thing but what wait she has a strong power aura Just like the sun she must be one of the Procter of my kingdom"  
  
" by glow of the sun with heat in my control lend me the sun's power! RALISE!"  
  
Then a red fog came around every one. " Where am I " thought Samantha. " Samantha use this and you can save mike." Then Samantha turned around and saw Ginger in her human form " Who?" " I will explain latter hurry you must transform say by glow of the sun that shines so bright lend me your power to fight Make up " By glow of the sun that shines so bright lend me your power to fight.MAKE UP!" then a flow of red yellow and orange came around her Then the red fog disappeared. " Well now I can fight!" said the monster During the time when Ginger was talking to Samantha the sailor scouts were trying to fight the monster but loosing. " Element Explode!" " Stop write there!"  
  
Every one looked up it was like looking strait into the sun. " Who are you?" " Shooting star of flame and heat I am the guarding of the sun the Procter of good enemy of evil . SAILOR SUN!" Then the clods were completely gone and so was the light and there was a figure a girl with long brown hear and had red hart earrings and a sailor suit of yellow red and orange. " How do you think you can beat me any way." " Like this scum bag SAOLER SWORD ENERGY BLAST!" Then the monster was destroy then before any one could say any thing sun ran write by them and bent down near mike .He had gotten his crystal back and was safe and sound. " Sailor scouts!''  
  
They turned around and seen the to aliens Juliana and Bern. " Don't think we are giving up yet well meat again." Hollered Juliana But Bern was looking in sun eyes like he had seen her before long ago. 


	3. The dance

SAILOR MOON FEARS  
  
EP3  
  
A NEW ALLIE  
  
Samantha was having a dream. "Where am I what is this place?" It was a dark place covered with gray fog then there was a loud scream. " Who was that tell me!" Then a faint person appeared out of no were. "Who are you?" said Samantha '' Please help me find my dater princess Sunora her and the mesh can save this world.'' Said the voice " Who is she what was her name . Wait!" screamed Samantha Then she saw a girl with a guy whom looked like some one she met so long ago.  
  
BEEEP. BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP. Then Samantha woke up and turned her head at the clock and it looked like it had gotten into a fight with a sledgehammer and lost. Then right by her side was ginger with pieces of it all around her. "Ginger what did you do!" " You need to know how to turn it off on winter vacation!'' Then she remembered that it had been one week since she became a sailor scouts all of her or most of her friends are two. Then that dream she had was it a premonition or was it just a qensadennce that it happened to be about what Ginger had told her.  
  
But who was that guy she saw in her dream could he be friend or foe? She was about to ask Ginger but she was fast asleep. " Gees that cat will sleep through any thing except lunch!''Said Samantha. The next day at the store in the mall. (Because Ginger broke hers) "I can't find any one that I like I think that one I had was old." " BERIN! JULALLNA! YOU DISAPONT ME TO FALLORS BACKTO BACK WHAT'S GOING ON IM LOSSOING PASENTS WITH YOU TWO VERRY FAS IF YOU DON'T FIND A CRISTALL WITH OUT GETTING CAUTE I WIIL THINK OF NOT PUNISHING YOU. NOW GET OUT AND YOU BETTER NO DISOBAY OR YOUR PLANET WILL BE DISTROED!" Hollered the master  
  
Then those two just walled down the hallway in silence. Then a few hours later. " Sister what are we going to do I would never agreed to take this mission if I knew he was distorting our planet!'' "We need to get thoughts sailor scouts hear but that will be hard since we can't even holed them long enough to get a crystal." Sid Juliana  
  
" Well we better act fast I got a plan. We well trap them with a lot of people and then they will have two and then we will know their identities." said Brine '' That's a great plain well start now we will bound to get a crystal and a sailor scout at once." Chuckled Juliana. Then they left. " Goss not one had a sleep button or a alarm darn now what am I going to do?" moaned Samantha  
  
" Hey Samantha was up!'' asked Minako " Oh hi Minako I was just trying to find a clock they don't have any I like. So I'm trying a another store wanna come?" asked Samantha " Sure why not we have one hour till we have to meet up with gang for a meeting that's why IM here I went to your place and ginger said you went to the mall for some thing." '' Ha she was the reason I need a new clock she hit it with a sledgehammer." Then they sated to laugh. " Uh Minako were is the meeting?" Then Minako stooped what she was doing. " I don't know they never told me I thought you chew so I volunteered to find you and my comemutakater is at home!''  
  
  
  
Then they just stared at you couther and hung their heads. And started to pout. Then a loud crash happened near the entrance. Then the doors slammed shut. " What's going on Minako?" asked Samantha sacredly " Looks like our enemy is here.' Whispered Minako " What our we going to do we can't transform they looked all the doors."  
  
" I know well try to protect the people while we our not in our sailor suits." Said Minako Samantha nodded her head in an agreement. " Let the show a begin. Said Juliana as she period from a black hole. Then a wirily of wind smashed at the people. " Come on sailor scouts come out or I will take these innocent peoples crystals and if you don't transform I will take yours as well HA, HA!" Chuckled Juliana. No answer  
  
" What should we do Minako if we don't transform all these people die and so will we." Whispered Samantha While Minako was thinking what to do Samantha was looking at all the people and seen on store was unlock but it was write be hind the enemies back. '' Minako I have a idea I might be cant but if I am I wont say IM a sillier scout I promise I am going to get in to that cloths shop and joint a dressing and transform OK." Said Samantha Minako only nodded knowing she could no make Samantha change her mind and one of them had to any way so the people would not get hurt. " Oh come on sailor scouts I only came to have some fun."  
  
  
  
Moaned Juliana Samantha was moving slowly behind the people so she would not knottiest her. And if she did she would run for the store and hide in some cloths like she did when she was a kid." Come on don't look over here." Whispered Samantha Then she turned around then Samantha started to run. Soon as she got to the store the doors slung shut and a per of arms grabbed at her neck and pulled her up. When the body came out it was the guy how did not let her go at the park. " Dear sis we have a run away." As he held on Samantha's trough. " Come on tell us why you were running away from our crowd over in fount of me Samantha." Said Juliana " Let go of me now!' Samantha screamed  
  
  
  
" Maybe we should take away your crystal then you will be good," said Juliana Samantha could only glare at them cause she was choking and could not scream. " SOLOR SYTEM PLANETS ALINE IN ORBET!" Screamed a person that was behind Minako This attack once again broke the connection that Bern Had on Samantha But this time she was 7ft in the air " " AHHHH some one help" Then still tumbling Bern teleported and caught Samantha put her on the ground. Before he left he opened the doors that where looked and smiled at Samantha then left. Write after every one left Minako ran to Samantha With the sailor scout by her side.  
  
  
  
" SAMANTHA ARE YOU OK I WAS SO WORIED!" hollowed Minako " You showed some bravery Sailor sun by doing what you did but courage is not only what you need to be a sailor scout."  
  
Then the sailor scout left Samantha hurt almost. " Well I think we better get going home. Then the next day. Samantha was heading home from school and seen Mike at her house. " Oh hi Mike why weren't you at school to day?" Samantha asked " Samantha." Then he faced her his eyes full of fear.  
  
  
  
" Almost all of my gang have disappeared they all were really good friends of mine. And I 'm afraid that the same will happen to you cause your are the best one I have." Mike replied. " Oh Mike I will always be there you don't have to be afraid."  
  
" I wonder what happened to that boy when we were attacked at the park and he just diapered."  
  
" well I need to go home see you tomorrow." Then he left. Meanwhile at diner. " Samantha don't you have some were to go after dinner." Said her mom. " No I don-" " OK WHO STOLE MY FISHING TROFHY!" hollered Samantha's dad " Huh why would I want your dumb trophy?" Samantha thought just to get out of the kitchen while they fought. " Ginger what am I going to do they all ways fight. "  
  
  
  
" Ginger come on were leaving before I get involved!" Then Ginger and Samantha walked down the stares and out the doors you could hear them fighting from out side. They went into the woods. "Samantha don't worry just what a while and every thing will turn out." Said Ginger Then Bern looked at Samantha while he was behind a tree. " I don't know Ginger maybe I should not even go home." " What are you doing here.'' Said Bern while he was alien. " You what how did you get here!" Said Samantha Then for a little bit they just stared at each other not saying a word.  
  
  
  
" Why are you all ways there when I am are you following me?" asked Samantha " No I think it's funny that you appear every were I do." She just stared into his eyes. But what happened at her house she couldn't Help but to cry. Bern notices this soon after it wouldn't stop. " What 's wrong are you hurt?" " No the only reason that I am here is I couldn't stay at my home." Then she started to cry even harder. " It's OK don't cry OK. I 'm sure every thing will be OK." Then she looked up in his eyes and felt she met him some where before. " Solar system planets align in orbit!" Then a rush of energy was heading towered them. "Move Samantha!"  
  
  
  
Then Brain pushed her out of the way but it did not hit him. " You scum bag I'm tired of you trying to kill her!" " I'm sailor solar system guided by the planets and I will punish you!" Before Bern could answer he jumped and kicked solar system back where it knocked the wind out of her. " Samantha I promise I will never hurt you." He whispered Before he left he gave her faint kiss cause solar system was planning to attack again then he teleported and was gone. " Samantha how come you did not transform and fight agents him when you had the chance! You could had been killed but what would you care you two were talking like old friends!" Solar system screamed Then she left.  
  
  
  
" But I think we may be old friend Solar System." By the time Samantha got home her parents stop fighting actually they found it in the trunk of the car. When Samantha got to her room Ginger was a sleep on her bed and there was a letter on her pillow. " Huh? Where did that come from." She picked it up and opened it. It was from Bern he asked her out to that school dance. 


	4. Bern

SAILOR MOON FEARS  
  
EP4  
  
THE SAILOR SCOUTS NEW FORM.  
  
  
  
'' Be quiet every one we got a new student to day she came all the way From America just like Samantha her name is Magi Wolfen. Every one please be nice to her lets see you can sit besides Minako." Every one was just looking at the new girl. Except Samantha whom Was thinking about what happen two days ago she tried to go to the spout Where she met that person and where solar System acted. But they were nowhere in site.  
  
Then during lunch Samantha was alone liked she asked. And Bern and Juliana were just staring at her when she bought her ticket to the school prom kind of dance. then she sat down to Finnish her lunch she did not know that Magi the school girl was near her staring at her strangely.  
  
Then while she was walking home she met up with ginger then Magi appeared which a madlin around her neck. "Samantha I had been watching you very closely." "Magi what are you doing flowing me!" " Don't be dumb I know your secret you are not human!"  
  
Samantha tried to talk her. But Magi would not listen she kept pointing Her fingers at her. Then there was a loud exploding near by some one was being drained of there love. It was Rika she was Andrew's girl friend, " Dam not again I'm tired of these failures ill never get my name cleared by  
  
our master." Sighed Juliana. ' HOLD IT I'M SAILOR MOON THE JAPION OF JUSTES I WILL WRIGHT WORONGS TRONT OVER EVILE AND THAT MEANS YOU!" " OK sailor brat lets play! Hear take this!" " Solar sword blast!" Bellowed Sailor Sun " Why are you doing this? You always mess up my plans!" Juliana bellowed Then a rush of energy knocked Sailor Sun and Juliana over the cliff that they were fighting near. Then a dark figure came to view it was a man with long navy blue hair and long snake like fingers and cold blue eyes came out thorough the tunnel '' Well at least one pf the Sailor scouts are out of the way" he said in a slur voice that sounded jagged. " Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
  
  
A line of golden yellow harts went down the cliff and caught Sailor Sun and grab Juliana she did not know why but it felt right. When they climbed up sun looked at this person, which hate. " Well I will get you next time sailor scout. That is a promise." Juliana disagreed right after this person. Then the night of the dance. Samantha had the invitation and was going even though Maggie told her that he might be working with the enemy. But she could not under stand that he could be the enemy. Since Maggie said she will help her with the mission. But what was it? Samantha said good-bye to her grand parents.  
  
And was walking to the school for the dance in her white dress with pale yellow stars in the front and a Brett on each side of her hair that was a I a heart shape. She felt bad that she was in love in two men but how she could explain it? Then there was that man in her dream and that girl expired her to make this dress she was wearing '' Samantha!" Samantha turned around and Seen Usagi and Mamoru behind her together. " Do you want a ride it's getting dark.?" Asked Mamoru "Sure are you two going to gather?"  
  
" Yes since I just got back I thought I would go with Usko." Replied Mamoru  
  
  
  
" Well that's nice. Usagi you have a nice boyfriend!" Usagi and Mamoru went hot. " I'm surpassed that you came since what Magi said!" exclaimed Usagi. " When do I let her get me down?" asked Samantha Then they all started too later. Then the reached the school. " Bye Usagi, Mamoru see you later!" Samantha scrammed after they left. " OK Bern where are you?" Samantha said as she turned her head around looking for him and maybe his sister. Meanwhile in the woods were there hide out was. Bern was getting ready for the dance.  
  
" I cant believe I have to go through with this why dose it have to be the dance!" Bern Screamed Then that same cold felling was there then that same man appeared. " What's wrong don't like my foolproof plan to get rid of the sailor scouts." " No it's not that um why are you trying to get rid of them any way should we focus on the love energy!" " I got your sister already on that."  
  
Then he diapered. " Darn him oh Samantha I'm so sorry!" He thought " It will start soon I'm getting in patent!" Samantha Mumbled  
  
  
  
Then a hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
" Bern don't do that."  
  
Samantha said  
  
"Sorry I did not mean to do sorry I'm late." "So shall we go--------"? Before Bern could Finnish there was an exposing right near them. "Come on sailor scouts I'm tired of playing games!" Juliana Screamed. ' Mars Flame Shouter!"  
  
' Mercury aqua rasped!"  
  
" Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
  
  
" Venus Love Beauty Shock!" "Ha now I got you! Now rise my children."  
  
Then every one who got hit by the explosion rose. Samantha looked around every one except her and Bern got hit that did not make her to ease. Then every one turned in to a monster. " Oh no what are we going to do sailor scouts!" Said Sailor Venus " Nothing attack get their love crystals now they might be pure!" Then a flash of red light came and blinded the people and Bern and Juliana.  
  
  
  
" Huh what was that?" Samantha asked Then the little cat ginger came into view with Planetary Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask. '' Come on guys we need you to transform here are your new sticks. " Then by the flash of the red light again ginger was gone and there was five sailor solders in new out fits and a man in a tuxedo. "What how did that happen!" Juliana screamed. " Moon light Magic Beam!"  
  
Then a teal light came out of planetary sailor moon's sword and returned the  
  
People to normal. " No my love crystals I will get you for those when we meat again!" Then she dispread. Then after the battle the scouts were facing Samantha and Bern. " I guess we will have to make this up OK." " Sure " Said Samantha And Bern left. " Well at least he did not mind us hear while he said that" Joked Planetary Sailor Moon " Your right thanks for rescuing us." " No problem Samantha!" Hollered Planetary Sailor Jupiter. 


End file.
